


breathe me in

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Shotgunning, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You ready for me, baby?” Harley asked with a stupid smirk and a stupider eyebrow waggle. Dear God, but Peter loved him.





	breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | **Shotgunning**

“You ready for me, baby?” Harley asked with a stupid smirk and a stupider eyebrow waggle. Dear God, but Peter loved him. Rolling his eyes, he slipped a few fingers inside himself just to make sure that he  _ was  _ actually ready, and was silently thankful when Harley slid a handful of lube over himself without Peter having to say anything. 

“I’m always ready,” Peter shot back, ignoring the silly smirk on Harley’s face as he climbed into the armchair and settled over Harley’s thighs. His boyfriend gave him an honest smile, a sweet twist of his lips that still made Peter feel like blushing even after so many months together. 

So he kissed the dopey look right off his face. 

Sitting back, Peter grabbed Harley’s dick and lined them up, smirking when his boyfriend’s breath stuttered out of him as he rubbed his clit against the head of Harley’s cock. He let out a little noise at the sensation before he took a deep breath and let the head slip into him, filling him much better than his own fingers would ever be able to. 

Peter sunk down slowly, letting gravity do its job as Harley filled him inch by amazing inch. This was by far their favourite position, and Peter grinned down at the other boy as he tangled his fingers into his hair. It was easy to pull him up for a kiss, easier because Harley met him happily. 

Their lips slid together easily as Peter settled, sinking down until he couldn’t get Harley any deeper inside and every part of him was consumed by his boyfriend. It didn’t take long to adjust to the pressure inside, and soon enough he was able to roll his hips in small movements. 

“Fuck,” Peter enthused, making a happy noise when Harley’s slick hand grabbed hold of his waist. Peter lifted himself up, grinning at the familiar, pleasurable stretch, before dropping him back down onto Harley’s dick. “ _ Fuck,” _ he said again, starting a slow, easy rhythm that would ensure they both lasted for a long time. 

“Shit, Pete,” Harley panted, “you always feel so good.”

Peter grinned, moving in for another kiss that only broke when he moved back to take a drag out of the joint in his hand. He watched Harley breath in, focusing on the way his cheeks hollowed as his lips pursed around the filter. Peter grinned as he rolled his hips particularly quick, jolting Harley out of his trance. 

“Don’t be a hog,” Peter scolded, leaning in to press their lips together after Harley had dropped his hand to the side. He breathed in as Harley breathed out, pulling the rancid air into his lungs and holding it there while he twined their tongues together. He only pulled back so he could exhale, tipping his head back in a way that had Harley groaning before leaning to such a mark into his exposed neck. 

Peter laughed, the hand still in Harley’s hair pressing him closer as teeth bit into his skin, his other hand snagging the joint from Harley’s fingers and taking a long drag, only letting it go when his lungs began to burn. He rolled his hips, the weed already going to his head and painting everything in a nice, hazy sort of glow, and grinned down at Harley. 

Oh, this was going to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
